This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at Sandy, Oreg., with seeds derived from my crossing a selected seedling from `Enchantment`.times.`Connecticut King` (both unpatented) as the seed parent and as the pollen parent, the clonal cultivar `Rosefire`; this crossing having been made with the objective of producing lilies in the shades of red, well suited to forcing for cut flower production out of season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its large flowers borne with upright orientation and having, in general, a deep red-orange coloration with anorange center, a color pattern unique in this type of lily. This selected plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., with very pleasing results and successive generations of this new plant produced by bulb scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true, under asexual propagation, from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Extensive propagation of this new plant has demonstrated that the clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, as well as all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color and habit, as well as being vigorous and a good grower and propagator as observed at Sandy, Oreg.